When producing an oil or gas well is desirable to control the fluid flow into or out of the production tubular, for example, to balance inflow or outflow of fluids along the length of the well. For instance, some horizontal wells have issues with a heel and toe effect, where differences in pressure or the amount of the various fluids that are present at a particular location can lead to premature gas or water breakthrough significantly reducing the production from the reservoir. Inflow control devices have been positioned in the completion string at the heel of the well to stimulate inflow at the toe and balance fluid inflow along the length of the well. In another example, different zones of the formation accessed by the well can produce at different rates. Inflow control devices may be placed in the completion string to reduce production from high producing zones, and thus stimulate production from low or non-producing zones.